onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 475
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 566 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Chopper | rating = 11.9 | rank = 3 }} "Rush Into the Final Phase! Whitebeard's Maneuver to Turn the Tides" is the 475th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy attempts to slip past the admirals, but Kizaru easily catches up to him and knocks him to the ground. The executioners prepare to execute Ace, but Crocodile intervenes, saying he can kill Whitebeard later and he does not want the Marines to win. Aokiji attacks Luffy, but Marco knocks him away before he can finish him off. Mr. 3 hides in the passageways below Marineford, having managed to escape Aokiji's freezing. The Whitebeard pirates rush toward the opening in the wall, prompting the Marine forces to fire their cannons at them, but Whitebeard commands a submerged paddle ship to surface, and Oars propels it into the plaza with the pirates on board. As Whitebeard's forces reach the plaza, Sengoku and Garp prepare to fight them. Long Summary Luffy kicks the frozen mast, and the shrapnel hit the admirals, but to no effect. Both Koby and Helmeppo are greatly shocked at Luffy's action and comment on how the admirals will kill him. The ice shards resulting from Aokiji's defense create a fog, which Luffy uses to activate Gear Second and pass through the admirals. His efforts are futile as Kizaru kicks him at lightspeed. Sengoku then orders for Ace to be executed, much to the surprise of Whitebeard, Jinbe, Marco and the commanders. However, the executioners are struck by Crocodile's sand, shocking and angering Sengoku. When confronted, he claimed "he does not want them to taste victory" and his head is then sliced by Donquixote Doflamingo, who claimed he is "jealous that he joined with Whitebeard". Crocodile soon recovers, and both fight as Crocodile claims he "will team up with nobody". Luffy is then attacked by hordes of Marines, and defeats a high ranking Marine with ease. Akainu is about to intercept Luffy but Aokiji pins Luffy down, and claims he owed a favor to Garp, but that Luffy has chosen "his own path of death". Boa Hancock wants to interfere, but Marco proves to be faster and kicks Aokiji away. Galdino, who has infiltrated deep inside Marineford, believes he is being chased by the Marines when an alert is announced and falls in panic. The Whitebeard Pirates decide to swim across the boiling water toward Oars Jr. and Sengoku is immediately alerted. In a desperate attempt, high ranking Marines give the order to shoot cannon balls at them, but the lower ranking Marines begin to panic as the pirates keep advancing without hesitation. Soon after a hidden coated ship appears and takes the pirates in, much to the Marines' surprise and Sengoku's annoyance. The Marines order to shoot down the ship, but it is too fast. Sengoku orders them to shoot at Oars, but he is already able to pull the ship out of the water, allowing the pirates a safe pass through the plaza. Garp soon commends Whitebeard for his tactics and Oars is gunned down and falls unconscious, telling Whitebeard to save Ace. Whitebeard enters the plaza, and unleashes a massive shock wave with his weapon. Whitebeard orders his pirates to save Ace and destroy the Marines. Knowing that Whitebeard is about to attack with all his forces, both Sengoku and Garp decide to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, it is shown how Mr. 3 escaped Aokiji's attack, and the moment when he infiltrated an underground base in Marineford. *In the anime, after the Whitebeard Commanders reached the plaza, it is Pandaman which is showed jumping from the ship whereas it is Palms in the manga. *In the manga, after the Whitebeard Commanders reached the plaza, Epoida is seen raising his swords on the ship. *When Marco is flying toward Aokiji, the outer part of the walls is going in the wrong direction. *The aerial view of the bay when the pirates are shown swimming towards Oars shows several boats - including the Moby Dick - in the bay, cut in half but otherwise intact, even though we saw the Moby Dick burn pretty thoroughly in the previous episode. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 475